Transportation of two wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles and bicycles, in trailers and pickup truck beds is a common occurrence. Riders desire to transport their motorcycle or bicycle to a recreation area in a pickup truck or trailer without damage to the motorcycle, bicycle, pickup truck or trailer. Various chock systems have been developed to allow for transportation of motorcycles or bicycles in pickup truck beds or trailers. Many traditional chock systems utilize a chock attached to a pickup truck bed or to the floor of a trailer. Other chock systems utilize spacers which are installed such that they extend from a vertical wall or surface in a pickup truck bed or trailer. Typically, these systems require significant time and effort to install and de-install. The stability and support provided by these chock systems varies significantly depending on specific design and is often inadequate particularly for motorcycles which tend to be large and heavy. Additionally, such systems are not typically easily reconfigurable. Numerous users find existing chock systems do not adequately chock their motorcycle or bicycle in their pickup truck bed or trailer.
Throughout the drawings, identical and like reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.